Code vs Blue: The Blood Geass Chronicles
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: In a nation known as Britannia, there exists a tale known as the Blood Geass Chronicles. Until now, nothing has been known about its contents. As a result of the war with the Euro Universe, the decision was made to research the Blood Geass Chronicles for any useful information. One problem: some people have been dragged into its secrets. Rated M because this is mostly Red vs Blue.
1. Why are we here?

The scene is inside a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, specifically on top of a base where two soldiers are waiting. One of them, Kewell, is wearing orange armor and another, Dickson, is wearing maroon armor.

"Hey." Dickson said to Kewell.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kewell asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night.

The two stare at each other for some time and then Dickson said, ". . .What!? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh. Uh. . . yeah." Kewell said as he failed to find an answer.

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh. . . hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. No way in or out."

"Mm hmm."

"The only reason that we set up a Red Base here, is because they have a Blue Base over there. And the only reason they have a Blue Base over there, is because we have a Red Base over here." Dickson noted.

"Yeah. That's because we're fighting each other." Kewell remarked.

"No, no. But I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and if they would come take our base, they would have _two_ bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoopdee-fucking-doo."

"What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed up to fight some fucking Europeans. Next thing I know, Julius Kingsley blows up the Italian Army and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys."

The scene shifts over to two soldiers on top of a cliff who are watching Kewell and Dickson, one of them wielding a sniper rifle, Jeremiah, is wearing cobalt armor while the other one, Rivalz, is wearing teal armor and standing behind Jeremiah.

"What are they doing?" Rivalz asked Jeremiah.

The cobalt-armored soldier turned toward Rivalz and asked in an aggravated tone, "What?"

"I said, 'what are they doing now'?"

"God damn it, I'm fucking sick of answering that question!"

"You have the fucking rifle! I can't see shit! Don't start to bitch at me becau-"

"Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_, when you ask me, 'What are they doing?' my answer's gonna be, 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there'!"

The two soldiers fell silent and then Rivalz broke it by asking, "What are they talking about?"

"You know what? I fucking hate you." Jeremiah answered.

The scene shifts back to Kewell and Dickson.

"Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new nations and fighting them." Kewell said.

"Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge." Dickson replied.

A haughty and commanding voice then said, "Ladies, front and center on the double!"

"Fuck!" Dickson griped.

"Yes, sir!" Kewell said.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the first chapter of one hundred in the Blood Geass Chronicles of Code vs Blue. Not really expecting any reviews for this since there won't be any Knightmare action in this story. That being said, the Red vs Blue characters themselves will be making an appearance later. Now then, the freelancers are the following characters:**

**Rolo (Wyoming)**

**Villetta (Texas)**

**Mao (York)**


	2. Red Gets a Delivery

At the front of the Red Base, a man in red armor known as Sarge was waiting around when Kewell and Dickson arrived.

"Hurry up, ladies. This ain't no ice cream social." he said.

"Ice cream social?" Dickson asked in a rather puzzled manner.

"Wait, what's this shit about ice cream?" Kewell asked he and Dickson exchanged puzzled looks.

"Stop the pillow talk, you two. Anyone want to guess why I gathered you here today?" Sarge asked.

"Uh is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?" Kewell asked.

"That's exactly it, Private. The war's over. We won. Turns out you're the _big_ hero and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here IS IN CHARGE OF CONFETTI!" Sarge said in a rather mocking tone.

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir."

"Goddamn it, Private! Shut your mouth or else I'll have Dickson here slit your throat while your ass is asleep!"

"Oh I would do it, too." Dickson said.

"I know you would, Dickson. I know you would. Couple of things today, ladies. Red Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number One." Sarge stated.

"Shit, we're getting a rookie." Kewell realized.

"That's right, dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week, but today we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez, bring up the vehicle."

A jeep-like vehicle was parked in front of the base and what seemed to be a soldier in dark gray armor, Lopez, got out of the driver's seat and said, "Buenos Dias, senors. (Translation: Hello, shitheads.)"

"Shotgun!" Dickson shouted.

"Fuck!" Kewell shouted.

"May I introduce our new, light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, mag bumper suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12 LRV! I like to call it the Warthog." Sarge said.

"Why Warthog, sir?" Dickson asked.

"Because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."

"Oh fuck, the damn thing has tusks. Can we think of anything else that also has tusks?" Kewell asked.

"Siso nanda el paso, senor? (Translation: How about a Puma, you dipshit?)" Lopez answered.

"By the way, what the flying fuck is with Lopez? We can't understand a word coming out of his mouth!" Dickson realized.

"Lopez is a robot that I built myself with a robot kit that was sent by Command. I installed his speech unit a few days before you two got here, but the damn thing was a defective model! As a result, Lopez can only speak Spanish and that means that if he gets calls from Red Command, we wouldn't be able to understand him at all!" Sarge said.

The scene then shifts over to Jeremiah and Rivalz, who were once again watching the Reds. Rivalz is now wielding a sniper rifle and said, "Damn, those Red now have a car! We'll have to report this to Command once we return to base."

"It's a good thing that the weapons shipment earlier today included a whole bunch of sniper rifles, because now one of us can snipe shit while the other acts as a spotter. Also, you think that I'm concerned about that car that the Reds have?" Jeremiah replied.

"No, although it's probably because of the contents of the next drop."

"Bingo. We're getting a fucking tank and a rookie that can pilot it. I myself prefer Knightmare Frames, but Blue Command is not authorized to ship those out. At the same time, we're lucky that the Reds have a similar restriction."

"Shit! That means that I'm gonna have to show the new guys the ropes."

"Yep. Also, our next shipment is going to be delivered by none other than the Third Prince himself."

"Wait, Prince Clovis is coming all the way out here in the middle of fucking nowhere to deliver the tank?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes. And even better, we're getting several veteran members of Blue Team from the base at Death Island. Apparently the Blues there had gotten ahold of a crashed shipment of heavy weapons intended for the Red Team at Sidewinder and used them to overrun the Red Base there. Now only about four Blues will be there at Death Island now, all of them rookies that arrived there only two days before the weapons shipment crashed and there were fourteen soldiers at Death Island's Blue Base before the shipment crashed, so we're getting fourteen veteran troops coming in. That being said, the weapons were being sent by Pelican and the bird had crashed near the Blue Base. The pilot had died on impact, but the weapons were completely intact." Jeremiah said before the two left to head back to base.


End file.
